Ivo Lapenna
Kopenhago, Danio | verkis = | aliaj aktivecoj =prezidanto de UEA | akademiano = | denaska esperantisto = | esperantiĝis en =1928 }} Ivo Lapenna (naskiĝis la 5-an de novembro 1909 en Split, mortis la 15-an de decembro 1987 en Kopenhago) estis juristo, profesoro kaj en la Esperanto-movado interalie prezidanto de UEA. Vivo Lapenna naskiĝis en la urbo Split en Kroatio, tiama Aŭstrio-Hungario. En 1933 en Zagrebo li doktoriĝis pri juro. Li fariĝis universitata profesoro en 1947 en Zagrebo kaj poste en Londono. Forlasinte Jugoslavion en 1949, li iris unue al Parizo kaj en 1951 al Britio. En 1962 li fariĝis ŝtatano de Britio. Li mortis en 1987 en Kopenhago, kie li estas ankaŭ enterigita. Lia unua edzino estis Emilija Lapenna, la dua Ljuba Lapenna, la tria Birthe Lapenna (ekde 1986). Ivo Lapenna ne havis infanojn. Esperanto-agado ĝis 1974 Lapenna esperantistiĝis en 1928. Ekde 1937 li estis komitatano de UEA por Jugoslavio, li eniris en la UK 1938 la Estraron de IEL kvazaŭ kiel posteulo de la eksiĝinta aŭstro Hugo Steiner (vidu Estraro de IEL 1938-1947). Lapenna trairis tra Internacia Esperanto-Ligo al la posta kunfandita UEA, kie li tuj fariĝis kaj restis estrarano (ĝis 1974). De 1955 ĝis 1964 Lapenna estis Ĝenerala Sekretario, kio estis tiam nova estrara posteno proponita de Lapenna mem, analoge al aliaj organizoj. En 1964 la komitato unue elektis E.L.M. Wensing, post kio "Lapenna proteste eksiĝis kiel Ĝenerala Sekretario" (laŭ la vikipedia paĝo pri Wensing). Post retiriĝo de Wensing prezidanto fariĝis Lapenna. El la laboroj de Lapenna por UEA restos en memoro precipe la Unesko-rezolucio el 1954, la nova Statuto de 1955 kaj la rezultoj de CED, esploro-centro fondita de li en 1952. Malsukceso ĉe UN (1966/67) Malpli eniris la memoron la agado de Lapenna por proponi Esperanton ĉe UN. Lapenna iniciatis gigantan kolektadon de subskriboj kaj fine prezentis en la 6a de oktobro 1966 al la UN-oficejo en Novjorko preskaŭ milionon da unuopaj subskriboj kaj centojn da subskriboj de asocioj. Kostis multan monon presi la subskribofoliojn kaj prepari la agadon en Novjorko; multega tempo de volontuloj estis uzita por la kolektado de subskriboj. La agado fiaskis, ĉar la UN-funkciuloj emfazis, ke proponoj ĉe UN devas veni de la membraj ŝtatoj (kaj ne de privata organizo). "La sola surprizo tie ĉi estas, ke internacia juristo de la eminento de Lapenna surpriziĝis", komentis Humphrey Tonkin.Humphrey Tonkin. Kvindek jaroj post Montevideo, p. 6. Stagnado de membronombroj (1948-74) Ĝis hodiaŭ multaj homoj ligas kun la nomo Lapenna ĉefe la sukceson en Montevideo en 1954 kaj ĝenerale imponan personecon. Al la pozitiva impreso pri lia laboro kontribuis ankaŭ la ampleksa verko "Esperanto en perspektivo", en kiu Lapenna povis prezenti siajn proprajn agadojn kaj starpunktojn en pozitiva lumo; ekzemple sur p. 625 de la verko grandparte verkita kaj redaktita de li aperas lia tutpaĝa bildo kun la subskribo "Prof. D-ro Ivo Lapenna, la konstruinto de la moderna UEA". En statistiko sur p. 632 li prezentas kelkajn nombrojn pri UEA inter 1948 kaj 1971. Tie eblas legi interalie, ke la membronombroj kreskis de 17.707 en 1948 al 32.202 en 1964 (kaj stagnis ĝis 32.070 en 1971); kresko de 82 % en la unuaj 16 jaroj (mezume 3,8 % jare). Forster komprenas tion kiel signon de sukceso de la agado de Lapenna (traduko): "La rezultoj de la postmilita politiko estis impresaj, ne laste en la kresko de membreco-nombroj. La membraro de UEA, inkluzivanta aligitajn membrojn, kreskis de 17.707 en 1948 al 32.202 en 1964 (ekde kiam ĝi tendencis malfortiĝi)." "Results of the postwar policies have been impressive, not least in the growth of membership figures. The membership of UEA, including associate members, grew from 17,707 in 1948 to 32,202 in 1964 (since when it has tended to level off). Forster. Esperanto Movement. p. 237 Fakte temas pri ekstera kresko kreita nur per aliĝo de novaj landaj asocioj; da tiuj estis 19 en 1948 kaj 29 en 1964 (34 en 1971). Multaj landaj asocioj dume malkreskis, ekzemple la franca asocio falis de proksimume 2000 membroj ĉirkaŭ la jaro 1948 al proksimume 1300 ĉirkaŭ la jaro 1970. La individua membraro stagnis; de 7.010 en 1947 ĝi iom falis por rekreski ĝis 7.587 en 1957; tiam sekvis stagnado kun ondetoj ĝis 7.302 en 1973 (kaj 6.543 en 1974). Konfliktoj Dum la agado de Lapenna en UEA okazis diversaj konfliktoj; Peter Glover Forster skribas, ke oni akuzis lin pro diktatoreco kaj personeca kulto. Forster aldonas, ke multaj sentis, ke "pli larĝa gamo de ago-opcioj devus esti malfermita al la membroj" (do la membroj devus rajti mem decidi, kion ili deziras fari)"(...) accusations of dictatorship and a personality cult. Many had felt that a wider range of options should be open to members (...)" Peter Glover Forster. The Esperanto Movement. Hull. 1977. p. 248. Parte legebla ĉe Google Books. Aliloke Forster milde skribas, ke Lapenna estas iom kontraŭa al kritikado de sia propra vidpunkto"(...) somewhat averse to criticism of his own standpoint." Forster. Esperanto Movement. p. 232. El la konfliktoj Forster citas tiujn kun "Verdiro" (John Leslie), la estrarano Hans Jakob, la estrarano E.L.M. Wensing kaj TEJO. Grandparte pro siaj altaj retorikaj kapabloj, kiuj donis al li grandan renomon en la ĝenerala Esperanto-publiko, Lapenna ĝis 1974 sukcesis venki en tiuj konfliktoj. John Wells, UEA-estrarano de 1971 ĝis 74 kaj prezidanto de 1989 ĝis 95, skribas en personaj rememoroj, ke la konduto de Lapenna en la periodo 1971 - 74 "bedaŭrinde ne estis senriproĉa. En la estrarkunsidoj ni devis foje aŭskulti liajn longajn riproĉojn kontraŭ tiu aŭ alia supozata malbonfarantoJohn Wells. Personaj rememoroj pri Ivo Lapenna, p. 308 en: Carlo Minnaja (red.). Eseoj memore al Ivo Lapenna. Danlando. 2001." En tiu tempo laŭ la vortoj de Wells la komitato de UEA "ne plu volis akcepti la konduton de la prezidanto." 1974 kaj la sekvoj Post riproĉoj, precipe pri lia konduto kontraŭ komitatanoj kaj kunlaborantoj, kolektiĝis la aktivuloj kiuj ne plu konsentis akcepti lin kiel prezidanton. Lapenna komprenis ke li ne havos plimulton en la Komitato de 1974. Jam en la fama "aprila artikolo" en Esperanto li asertis ke minacas komploto por forigi lin. Dum la kongreso en Hamburgo 1974 li deklaris ke li ne rekandidatiĝos kiel prezidanto. La Komitato elektis kiel novan prezidanton Humphrey R. Tonkin. Lapenna rezignis pri ĉiuj funkcioj kaj honoraj titoloj en UEA kaj TEJO. Sian interpreton de la okazaĵoj ("komunista puĉo") li prezentis en la libro Hamburgo en Retrospektivo. En 1976 stariĝis NEM (Neŭtrala Esperanto-Movado); tio estis neinstituciigita formo de kunlaboro de li kaj liaj anoj. El NEM ne fariĝis "nova organizo paralela al UEA", ĉar (laŭ Haupenthal) "ĝi estis tro strikte ligita al la personeco de LapennaReinhard Haupenthal. Mia korespondo kun Ivo Lapenna. p. 247, en: Minnaja (red.). Eseoj memore al Ivo Lapenna". En 1980 fondiĝis en Strasburgo 'Internacia Centro de la Neŭtrala Esperanto-Movado (ICNEM)', ekde 1976 ĝis la morto de Lapenna en 1987 ĉiujare okazis Internaciaj Konferencoj. (En 1976 Sarlanda Esperanto-Ligo (SEL) organizis la unuan 'Internacia Esperanto-Konferenco de la Neŭtrala Esperanto-Movado'.) Dum la lasta konferenco, kiu estis organizita en Graz kaj dum kiu oni celebris la centjarecon de Esperanto, li sciigis la malfondon de NEM; eble li antaŭsentis sian baldaŭan morton, ĉar li havis kanceron. Nun OSIEK daŭrigas la tradicion de la Internaciaj Konferencoj. Krome ekzistas Fondaĵo Ivo Lapenna. Ĝis la fino de sia vivo en 1987 li asertadis ke "kontraŭneŭtraleca politiko" en UEA estis forpelinta lin. En sia lasta kontribuo en Horizonto (nov.-dec. 1987) li nomis fuŝa la organizadon de la jubilea jaro kaj esprimis sian esperon, ke la lingvo Esperanto sufiĉe fortas por elteni la mankojn de la organizita movado. Lapenna estis en 1983 inter la fondintoj de AIS San-Marino. Li kunfondis la esperantan fakan asocion de juristoj. Oratoro Por Lapenna prelegado kaj oratorado estis tre gravaj. Li eĉ verkis pri tio libron eldonitan unue en 1950, "Retoriko". Ĝis hodiaŭ liaj paroladoj ĝuas altan renomon kaj oni plu eldonas ilin tekste kaj sur lumdiskoj. Verkoj * Retoriko, 1950 kaj postaj eldonoj. * Faktoj pri la Internacia Lingvo (1952) * Principaro de Frostavallen, gvidlinioj pri informado, (1956) * Esperanto en perspektivo (1974), verkita komune kun Ulrich Lins (historio) kaj Tazio Carlevaro (literaturo). * Hamburgo en retrospektivo (1975/1977) Nacilingvaj verkoj (elekto): * Lia eble ĉefa profesia verko estas la Historio de Diplomatio, kroatlingva, el 1949. * State and Law: Soviet and Yugoslav Theory, London 1964. * Soviet Penal Policy. A Background Book, London, Sydney, Toronto 1968. Literaturo * Tiel sonis...(3): Prezidantoj de UEA, Rotterdam 2004. (En tiu ĉi disko aperas unu prelego de Lapenna, publikigita de UEA en 1964.) * Perspektivo. Studgrupo pri internacia lingvo (red.): Universala Esperanto-Asocio en la periodo 1970-1980. Tekstoj de la konkurso de la Premio Miyoshi 2001, sen loko 2002. * Marcus Sikosek (Ziko van Dijk): Die neutrale Sprache. Eine politische Geschichte des Esperanto-Weltbundes. Bydgoszcz: Skonpres, 2006. ISBN 978-83-89962-03-4. * Ulrich Lins: Ivo Lapenna kaj la komunistoj. En: la sama: Utila Estas Aliĝo. Tra la unua jarcento de UEA, UEA: Roterdamo 2008, p. 75-112. Referencoj Eksteraj ligiloj *Oficiala retpaĝo de la Fondaĵo Ivo Lapenna *Verkoj elŝuteblaj *Lapenna pri la homaj rajtoj *John C. Wells: Personaj memoroj pri Ivo Lapenna *Donald Broadribb: Du paroladoj de Ivo Lapenna (recenzo pri Du paroladoj de Ivo Lapenna) el Monato (2004/4, paĝo 22) *Carlo MINNAJA: Konata voĉo ree sonas (recenzo pri Du paroladoj de Ivo Lapenna) el Monato (2007/5, paĝo. 22) *Libroj de kaj pri Ivo Lapenna en la Kolekto por Planlingvoj kaj Esperantomuzeo * Artikoloj de kaj pri Ivo Lapenna en Elektronika Bibliografio de Esperantaj Artikoloj (EBEA) LAPENNA, Ivo LAPENNA, Ivo LAPENNA, Ivo LAPENNA, Ivo LAPENNA, Ivo LAPENNA, Ivo LAPENNA, Ivo LAPENNA, Ivo cs:Ivo Lapenna de:Ivo Lapenna en:Ivo Lapenna es:Ivo Lapenna fr:Ivo Lapenna it:Ivo Lapenna pt:Ivo Lapenna